Romantic Like The Movies
by A.Eelif
Summary: Italy hasn't been to visit Germany in three days and that just isn't like the Italian at all. When Germany figures out why Italy hasn't come to visit can he also figure out how to make things right between them again? Yaoi


I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

This is a fic I did for a Secret Santa thing on a Deviant Art for a group called Gertalia Events and the gift is for kiramaru7. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think. If you don't like it that's okay, but please let me know why with constructive criticism.

* * *

Germany woke up with the first rays of the morning sun and blinked his blue eyes a few times before yawning tiredly. He finally sits up and stretches his arms over his head with a groan. He then turns his head to the side expecting to see Italy still fast asleep, but that side of the bed is empty. The German lets out a sigh. He knew Italy wouldn't be there because the Italian hadn't snuck in that night to sleep in Germany's bed. In fact, Italy hadn't been to visit him in almost three days and that wasn't like him at all.

The blond country didn't think much about it the first day when Italy never showed up because his Italian ally was known to get distracted by pasta, cats, and pretty much everything else until there was no time for anything else. When Italy didn't show up on the second day Germany began to get curious as to what the petite nation could be up to, but he didn't start to worry until that night when the Italian still didn't show up for bed. Now, today on the third day of Italy's absence, he was really worried that something had happened to the ditzy little brunet.

The blue eyed nation decides that dwelling on his friend's absence wouldn't change anything and he gets out of bed to begin preparing for the day. Germany starts by taking a shower, but while showering he sees Italy's shampoo and begins worrying about him again. When he finishes showering he opens the closet to find an outfit for the day and while rifling through his own clothes he spots a few of Italy's clothes, once again making him worry about his companion. Finally, the German gets dressed and makes his way to the kitchen to find that just opening the refrigerator to see all of Italy's pasta ingredients and leftovers makes him worry.

Germany manages to put Italy out of his mind as he prepares his breakfast, but when he sits down at the dining table his worry returns when he glances at the Italian's empty chair. He puts his fork down and lets out another concerned sigh as he stands up and walks toward the phone. He would just have to call Italy and see what was going on otherwise he would worry all day and not get any of his work done.

He lifts the phone from its cradle and dials the number to the Vargas household. The phone rings three times before someone answers it and that someone is not the Italy he wishes to speak to, "Who the fuck is this?!"

Germany hesitates for a moment in answering due to Romano's harsh greeting, "Um, this is Germany und I need to speak vith North Italy."

"How dare a potato bastard like you call here and ask to speak to my baby brother!" Romano growls angrily on the other line, "He's busy and he doesn't want to talk to assholes like you!"

Germany ignores Romano's angry words and continues to speak to the short tempered Italian, "I only need to speak vith him for a minute und then…"

"I said he's fucking busy!" Romano sighs before continuing to yell, "Don't call here again, bastard!"

Before Germany can say anything else he hears the phone on the other end slam down and the sound of a dial tone meets his ear. The blond lets out a sigh. He should have known he wouldn't get anywhere talking to Romano, but at least he knew Italy was physically okay because if anything were wrong Romano would be freaking out. The blue eyed nation stares at the phone for a moment longer before returning it to its cradle. Germany quickly decides to let Italy have his space for whatever it was he was doing and sits back down at the table to finish his breakfast.

When Germany finishes his meal he rinses off the dishes and puts them away before heading outside to get his training started. During his training he tries his hardest not to think about Italy, but he soon discovers that it's impossible for him not to think about the Italian. Finally, the German just cuts his training short and sits down under the shade of a nearby tree. He tries to think about all the things that happened in the last few weeks to see if he could recall when exactly it may have been that he hurt Italy's feelings. To be honest, that was the only reason why Germany could think of that Italy wouldn't come over for three days. He had to have inadvertently hurt the Italian's feelings and now he had to figure out what he'd done. After several long minutes of going over all their conversations and interactions, the German's mind just keeps going back to one event.

He and Italy had been becoming closer and closer the more time they spent together and their friendship had quickly turned into something more. Up until recently, however, there had only been a few lingering hugs and playful kisses with a bit of hand holding mixed in, but about three days ago they had gotten a bit out of hand as their kissing turned into an all out make out session. The whole situation had turned very heated very fast and before either of them knew it they were both naked and panting as their hands roamed the other's body. Germany has asked him if he was okay with taking things further and the Italian had all but pleaded for things to continue. They ended up making love on the living room couch and everything had seemed perfect. That is, everything was perfect until Italy said, 'Ti amo, Germany'. The German froze because he wasn't expecting those words from Italy so soon in their newly intimate relationship.

Sure, they had both told the other one they loved them, but that had been when they were just friends and now the meaning meant something else entirely. Germany wanted to please Italy and make him happy, but his own 'I love you' just wouldn't come out. Finally, the Italian looked at him and gave him a big smile before saying, 'It's okay, Germany. You don't have to say it back if you're not ready.' The blond country had nodded and thought that meant everything was okay, but considering he hadn't seen Italy since that night it apparently wasn't okay.

Germany face palms as he sprawls out underneath the shade tree. He didn't have any idea how he was supposed to make things right with Italy. He lets out a confused sigh and closes his blue eyes to keep the afternoon sun out. He opens his eyes again when he feels the softness of fur on his face and he sees Italy's cat Pookie rubbing against him. He sits up and pets the cat once before the feline runs off. He then decides that he'd better go inside and get cleaned up just in case Italy decided to come over that evening.

After the German showered for the second time that day, he made himself some lunch. He never realized how lonely it could be eating alone since he'd eaten all his meals with Italy since they'd become allies. When Germany finishes his lunch he makes his way to his office to try and get some paperwork done, but he's just too distracted with worry about his lover to really make a dent in the large stack of papers. Finally, He gives up on the paperwork and retreats to the dining room to eat his evening meal alone because Italy was apparently still avoiding him.

When the German finishes his last bite he's surprised to hear the phone ring. He uses his napkin to wipe his mouth and stands up to retrieve the phone from its cradle, "Hallo, Germany speaking."

"Hey, Germany, it's me Italy."

Germany swallows hard as his breath catches in his throat. He almost couldn't believe it was Italy on the other line, "I-Italy, vhere have you been? Do you know how vorried I've been about you?"

"I'm sorry, Germany. I didn't mean to make you worry." The Italian hesitates for a moment and when he speaks again his voice is soft, "Do you think that you could meet me somewhere tomorrow afternoon?"

The blond nation's heart pounds wildly in his chest as he thinks about Italy's words and his voice reflects his worry, "I-If you're vanting to meet because you vant to break up then just…just do it over the phone."

"Break up?! I don't want to break up." The petite country lets out a quiet sigh, "I just want to see you."

Germany's blond eyebrows come together in confusion, "Then vhy can't you come here like alvays?"

The Italian giggles making Germany's heart do a flip in his chest, "It's a surprise. So will you meet me?"

Germany nods and when he realizes Italy can't see him he speaks, "Ja, I'll meet you. Vhere do you vant to meet?"

"Meet me in the park at 2 o'clock." The Italian is quiet for a moment, but eventually continues to speak, "I'll be by the lake."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Great!" When Italy speaks his next words his voice is shaky, "Ti amo, Germany." Before the German can respond he is once again met by a dial tone. He places the phone back in its cradle and decides that the best course of action is to just go to bed. He would do his best to make things right with Italy in the park.

Germany woke a little later than usual the next morning because he just could not fall asleep for thinking about his meeting with Italy. The blond nation had never been nervous to meet the Italian before, but now he was so afraid that he'd really hurt Italy with his inability to share his feelings that he just didn't know what to expect when he met the brunet in the park. The German groans as he gets out of bed and begins his morning routine. Once he's showered and dressed he makes his way to the kitchen, but when he opens the refrigerator he realizes his nervous stomach won't allow him to eat any breakfast. He closes the refrigerator and sighs. He didn't know what to do with the extra time before he had to meet Italy in the park.

Finally, he sits down on the couch and realizes his mistake as soon as his butt touches the cushion. This was the very couch where he and Italy had made love for the first time. The very same couch where he'd lost his own virginity as well as taken Italy's virginity. No one else had ever made him feel the way the Italian was making him feel right now. He truly loved Italy and he promised himself that when he saw Italy at 2 o'clock in the park he was going to tell him just that, but until then he was too anxious to do anything but lie down on the couch. He rests his head on one of the throw pillows and Italy's scent surrounds him. He always knew the Italian liked to nap on the couch using this same pillow while he was in his office working. Germany lets out a sigh. He just had to set things straight and get things back to normal.

At twenty till two the blue eyed man makes his way to the door to meet Italy in the park. The park was in walking distance of Germany's house and he takes in a nervous breath as he walks to his and Italy's rendezvous point. When the blond makes it to the park he looks around for Italy before remembering the petite nation had mentioned being beside the lake. Once the German makes it to the lake, he immediately spots Italy by the water's edge trying to feed the ducks and geese gathered on the smooth surface of the lake. He smiles at how typical it was for Italy to get distracted by the birds.

Finally, the Italian gives up on the water fowl and turns around to see his blond friend in the distance. He immediately begins waving both arms as he hurries toward Germany, "Hey, Germany! You actually came! I'm so happy!"

Italy opens his arms and wraps them around the German as he throws himself into the bigger country's body. Germany chuckles as he tenderly wraps his own arms around Italy, "Of course I came. I said I vould…did you think I vould stand you up, Italy?"

The Italian shakes his head, "No, but I missed you. I'm so happy to see you." He snuggles his face into the crook of Germany's neck and smiles as he takes in his love's scent. Suddenly, Italy releases Germany and a worried expression takes over his features, "Oh no, Germany, hurry! We have to eat the gelato before it melts!"

Germany releases his hold on Italy as a confused look appears on his pale face, "Gelato?" Only then does the German notice a light blue blanket spread out on the grass with a large wicker picnic basket resting in the middle, "Italy, did you pack us a picnic?"

The Italian returns from the picnic basket with two containers filled with slightly melted gelato, "Si, I thought we could eat together." He gives the larger man a smile as he hands him one of the gelatos, "Here, it's chocolate."

Germany takes the gelato from Italy and the two nations sit down on the picnic blanket to enjoy their cold treat. He tries to eat and converse with Italy about silly things like the ducks on the water or the birds in the trees, but Germany just couldn't stop the gnawing feeling of guilt in his heart at knowing he hurt Italy's feelings the night they made love, "Italy?"

The brunet stops telling his story about Romano's pants falling down at breakfast and looks at his German lover, "What is it, Germany?"

Germany puts his gelato down on the blanket and takes in a deep breath before slowly letting it back out, "I think ve need to talk about vhat happened the other night."

Italy swallows the lump of gelato in his throat before placing his gelato on the blanket as well before taking Germany's large hand into his smaller ones, "I…I don't want to talk about that right now. I just want us to enjoy out gelato and then have our picnic and then afterwards we can talk about whatever you want." He strokes the German's hand with his thumb and smiles, "I just want to have a nice afternoon with you."

Germany returns the petite nation's smile and nods, "Of course, I vouldn't vant to ruin this nice picnic you vent to all the trouble to arrange." The blond country's eyes then move to a rectangular package lying behind Italy on the blanket, "Vhat's that behind you?"

The Italian releases Germany's hand and completely forgets about his gelato as he reaches behind him to retrieve the package wrapped in a plain brown paper, "It's a gift I made for you."

"For me?" The German's blue eyes widen as Italy hands the thin package to him, "But vhy? It's not my birthday or any other occasion."

The Italian giggles at his ally's shock, "That's okay. I made it for you because I…I love you." Italy's cheeks dust pink, but he tries to ignore it in favor of urging Germany to open the package, "Hurry up and open it!"

"Okay, but I didn't get you anything." He begins tearing the brown paper off the gift as Italy looks on with a pride-filled gleam in his eyes.

"It's okay, Germany." He smiles again as he scoots closer to the blond, "Besides, you don't give just to get."

The German finally removes the last of the paper from the gift and his breath catches in his throat, "Italy, this is…beautiful." He runs his fingers over the gold gilded frame and just can't take his eyes away from the expertly painted scene on the canvas, "Did you paint all of this by yourself?"

Italy nods proudly, "Si, do you like it?"

"It's one of the most special gifts I've ever received." He would never understand how Italy could recreate a scene so perfectly right down to the last detail. The scene before him depicted this very day with he and Italy sitting on the blue blanket eating gelato. The Italian had even painted the ducks and geese down to the last detail. When Germany finally lifts his gaze from the painting he meets Italy's amber eyes with his blue ones, "Vhen did you have time to paint this?"

The brunet blushes and breaks the eye contact with Germany, "Well, I started painting it on the first day that I didn't come to your house." He lowers his voice a bit, but searches for Germany's eyes again, "I was a little upset when you didn't respond to my 'I love you' so I decided I would stay home, but I had to distract myself because after about an hour I really wanted to see you." His blush deepens, "So, I started painting this, but the more I got into it the more intricate it became and it took me three days to finish it. Then when I finished it I wanted us to experience what was in the painting. So I invited you here to give it to you."

Germany lets out a sigh as he tenderly places the painting on the blanket, "Today has been amazing, Italy and I'm glad I got to spend it vith you."

"Um, Germany?" Italy begins wringing his hands and an unsure expression graces his features, "Can I be honest with you?"

Germany nods and places his hand on the Italian's knee, "You can tell me anything, Italia."

Italy is quiet for a long time and the German doesn't rush him and allows him to contemplate his words. When the petite nation finally speaks his voice trembles a bit, "The night that we made love was very important to me and I'm so happy that I waited and experienced it with you, but when I told you I loved you I was so certain that you felt the same way." He pauses for a moment and when he opens his mouth to speak again a tiny whimper escapes, "So, I stayed away because I knew if I saw you I would cry and when I planned out today I tried to make it extra special so that maybe it would help you realize whether you really did love me or not." A few tears leak from the Italian's eyes regardless of his attempts to keep them from falling.

Germany can't stand to see Italy crying and brings the smaller man into his body and wraps his large arms around his lover, "Oh, Italy, please don't cry." The blond nation strokes the Italian's hair lovingly as he continues to hold him close to his body, "You didn't have to do any of this for me to realize how I feel about you. Don't get me wrong I appreciate all your hard vork in getting all this together, but I realized how I felt about you a long time ago." He moves his hand down to Italy's back and soothingly caresses his back through his shirt, "I have never loved anyone or anything more than I love you, but vhen you said it to me I vasn't expecting it. Our relationship has changed so much in just the past month und I've been delightfully overwhelmed." He squeezes the smaller body tighter against him and kisses the top of Italy's head, "I've never been good at expressing my feelings, but I don't vant you to ever question my love for you. Ich leibe dich, Italia."

Italy sniffles as he finally pulls his face from the German's chest. Germany can see the tear tracks staining his cheeks and gently wipes the remaining moisture from the Italian's cheeks with his fingers. The brunet nation finally gives him an understanding sigh, "R-really, Germany? You really do love me?"

Germany leans in and kisses Italy softly on the lips and pulls back with a smile, "Ja, more than anything."

A light pink blush spreads across Italy's cheeks from the way the chaste kiss was so innocent yet still so intimate, "And, you aren't just saying that because you know that's what I want to hear?"

"Nein, Italy, I vould never say something that important if I didn't mean it." He cups the smaller man's face in his large hands and once again brings their lips together.

Italy hesitates in the kiss for a moment, but soon he begins kissing his blond lover back with an impatient groan. The German hears the groan and deepens the kiss by slipping his tongue into the petite nation's mouth where their tongues touch and slide against the other. Italy presses himself closer to the German until he's sitting in the blond's lap and Germany's surprise is what finally breaks the kiss. The Italian catches his breath first and gazes lovingly into the blue eyes of his lover, "Germany, let's make love."

Germany's eyes widen at Italy's request, "Here…out in the open?"

"Oh, si!" He nods his head excitedly, "It would be so romantic just like the movies. You know those love story ones where they confess how they feel and then they make love. Plus, we're beside the lake on this blanket so that makes it even more romantic!"

"Um, it vould be romantic, Italy, but…" He looks around and his face turns a bright shade of scarlet, "Ve are outside und someone could see us."

Italy considers the German's worries and looks around from his perch on Germany's lap, but he eventually turns his attention back to the blond and shrugs indifferently, "No one will come through here and even if they do I'm sure they'll give us our privacy and leave." An evil grin spreads across Italy's face as he speaks his next words, "And even if they decide to stay and watch I don't think I would mind."

"Italy!" His blush deepens at the Italian's words, "Vhat do you mean you vouldn't mind?!"

The smaller man giggles and playfully bites the shell of Germany's ear before giving it a slow lick, "Just what I said, Germany. I wouldn't mind because you're very handsome and you did a really good job that night on the couch and it would make them jealous." He then kisses his way down to Germany's neck and nips at the skin there, "Besides, I have another blanket that we can cover up with if you want."

Germany lets out a soft moan as Italy continues to torture the skin of his neck with his teeth, lips, and tongue, "Mmm…o-okay, but only if…only if ve use…the other blanket."

The Italian lifts his lips away from his lover's neck as a wide smile spreads across his face, "Great! I'll get the blanket while you take your clothes off."

Germany's blush just continues to brighten, but he guessed that it would be easier to take his clothes off before he got under the blanket. Italy removes himself from the German's lap and crawls to the wicker basket retrieving a light blue blanket identical to the one they were sitting on. Italy quickly unrolls the blanket making something fall out of the cloth and onto the blanket already spread out. Germany reaches for the object and when he realizes what it is his blush turns an almost purple color, "Italy, did you plan this or do you alvays carry lube around vith you?"

The brunet begins unbuttoning his shirt as he answers Germany's question, "Of course I planned it. I didn't do all this work for nothing. I figured we would work it all out and make love. So I packed the extra blanket and the lube because it would be very painful without lube." Italy lets his shirt drop off his shoulders onto the blanket below and begins taking his boots and pants off, "Why aren't you getting naked, Germany?"

Germany places the lube to the side and begins removing his own clothes. Italy's assumption may have been a bit over confident, but at least he'd thought to bring lube. The blond certainly didn't think he would fit inside the Italian without it. It had been an extremely tight fit that night on the couch even with the lube. When Germany finally removes all his clothes he looks to see Italy completely naked and sprawled out in the middle of the blanket, "Italy, shouldn't you be under the other blanket?"

He props up on his elbows to look at the German better, "But, why? It's warm today and don't you think it will be a bit difficult to…you know…get me ready under that blanket?" Italy's cheeks turn red at mentioning Germany preparing him which the German thought was cute.

Germany once again looks around and once he's satisfied that no one is around he makes his way to the Italian with the lube in his hand, "I suppose it vould be easier that vay."

As the German approaches him, Italy lays back down on the blanket and spreads his legs a bit to allow Germany to get on his knees between the Italian's spread legs, "Germany, I never feel embarrassed around you. I want you to see me and touch all of me." Italy smiles as he feels his lover's body heat warming the skin on the inside of his thighs, "Just you and no one else."

The blond nation caresses the tops of Italy's thighs and nods approvingly, "I feel the same vay, Italy."

Germany then leans forward and presses his lips to Italy's lips and as their kiss becomes more heated he can feel their erections brushing together. He breaks the kiss to let out a loud groan and begins grinding his rigid cock against Italy's equally hard member. The Italian lets out a lusty cry as the friction builds between them, "Oh, Germany…more…(gasp) t-touch me, please!"

The German didn't want to stop what he was doing because it felt so good, but he knew Italy was right. They could do things that felt better and he didn't really want either of them to cum just from this simple friction, "Vhere do you…vant me…to t-touch you?"

Italy closes his eyes and lets out a sigh filled with sexual tension, "Ah! Everywhere…I-I want you…to touch me…everywhere!"

The larger man once again leans forward, but this time he laves the Italian's collarbone with his tongue and only slows the grinding of his hips to a more languid pace. He feels the brunet's small hands rest on his back and when he takes a bite of the Italian's collarbone he feels the piercing sensation of his lover's nails sink into the skin of his back, "Yes… more, Germany…ah!"

Germany reveled in the feeling of Italy clawing at his back and lets out a desperate moan himself. He lifts himself back up and begins toying with his lover's nipples making Italy arch his back into the touch, "You are so beautiful, Italy."

The petite nation's body flushes pink as the German's fingers continue to fondle his erect nipples, "Germany…I need you…I (moan)…I want you…inside…please!"

The blue eyed country shivers at the needy tone in Italy's voice and knowing that he's the only one who will ever hear it sound that way makes his weeping cock throb. He halts his pleasurable torture to Italy's nipples and sits up long enough to locate the lube. He opens the lube and slicks his fingers in the slippery substance. He then places his hands on Italy's knees and spreads his legs even farther apart, "Italy, are you sure?"

"Please, Germany! Ti amo!" As if to emphasize his words, the Italian raises his hips making a drop of pre-cum trickle down his shaft, "I want it!"

The German smirks as he thinks to himself that he could get used to the sexual side of Italy. He then places his index finger at the Italian's entrance and slowly pushes the lone digit into his lover. Italy lets out a mixed cry of pain and delight and Germany knew why the petite nation had cried out. Italy was still so tight that he had to slowly ease his index finger in and out a few times just to loosen him up enough to get a second finger inside. When the second finger enters, Italy whimpers pitifully and the blond stops all movement in worry that he'd hurt his smaller lover, "Italy, are you alright?"

Italy clenches his eyes shut and nods his head, "S-si, Germany…it…it just hurts a little…b-but I don't…I don't want to stop."

Germany didn't want to stop either and decides that the best course of action would be to distract Italy until all the preparation was done, "Don't vorry, Italy. I'm going to make you feel very good."

With those words, the blond uses his free hand and caresses Italy's thigh before slowly moving said hand down to the base of the Italian's slightly wilted cock. Italy gasps when he feels Germany's hand slide up his shaft and begin a rhythmic pumping. Germany can feel his lover's muscles relax around his fingers as he continues stroking the brunet back to full hardness. When he feels that his partner is ready, the German once again slides his two fingers in and out of Italy's slickened passageway. He scissors his fingers inside the tight hole and eventually adds a third finger to which the Italian only grunts softly.

The smaller man begins pushing his ass down to meet his blue eyed lover's thrusting fingers and lets out a loud moan when his sweet spot is prodded by Germany's fingertips, "Oh, Germany! I-I can't…(moan) I can't wait any longer…please!"

Germany thrusts his fingers into Italy's sweet spot a few more times as he pumps the length in his hand several more times as well before removing all touch from the Italian. He hears the brunet whine at the loss as he once again reaches for the lube. He quickly slicks his thick cock before throwing the lube off to the side. He rakes his gaze over Italy's sweat dampened body and growls low in his throat, "I can't vait to be inside you, Italy."

The Italian lets a wanton moan escape his throat as he once again spreads his legs wide to allow Germany room to enter him, "Do it, Germany! I need it!"

The blue eyed nation spreads his lover's cheeks apart with one hand and guides the head of his cock into the still extremely snug Italian. They both moan with pleasure and the German holds his breath as he very carefully sheathes his entire length into the heated confines of Italy's body, "Mein Gott, Italy…i-it's so….good!"

Tears form in the corners of Italy's amber colored eyes, but they aren't tears of pain more like tears of ecstasy, "Germany…ah!...so big…move, please…I can't…I can't wait anymore!"

Germany grips Italy's hips with his big hands as he pulls his cock almost all the way out of the petite body before plunging forcefully back into the inviting heat. He didn't have to wonder if he was hurting Italy or not because the Italian was meeting his thrusts and crying out his pleasure as tears of bliss slide down his face. The both of them were inexperienced when it came to sex and Germany knew neither of them would last long. The blond, however, was determined to find Italy's sweet spot before he finished making him shift his hips a bit. After a few failed attempts, he finally manages to nail it dead on causing the Italian to cry out loudly and arch his back off the blanket, "Right there…more!"

Germany knew it wouldn't be much longer as he begins to feel his orgasm building inside him, "I-Italy…I'm…I'm almost…there!"

"Me too…ah! Cum…inside me!" As soon as those words leave the Italian's mouth he cums between their bodies with a breathless cry of Germany's name.

When the German feels Italy's hole contract around his sensitive cock he cums hard into the convulsing passage also crying out his lover's name. The two countries continue to ride out their orgasms as Germany buries his cock as deep inside of Italy as he can while the Italian's ass greedily milks his blond lover of all he's got.

When the German's cock softens and slips out of his lover he rolls over to lie beside the sated brunet. Italy is the first to find his voice after their intense activity, "Hey, Germany, you didn't even cover up with the extra blanket."

Germany lets out a soft chuckle, "Perhaps, I decided that I vanted anyone who saw us to be jealous too because they couldn't be the one making love to you."

The German's words make Italy smile as he snuggles up next to him with the extra blanket in his hand. Germany then helps Italy spread the blanket on top of them, "We never did get to eat the ravioli I packed for our picnic."

Germany wraps his arms around Italy and smiles, "Vhy am I not surprised that you packed pasta for a picnic?"

"I made some wurst too, but it probably doesn't taste like it does when you cook it." Even though they were talking about the food Italy had packed neither of them move from their spot on the blanket.

Eventually, Germany breaks the comfortable silence between them, "I take it this means you vill be staying the night at my house tonight like usual?"

"I'll stay with you forever, Germany." The Italian then snuggles even closer to his lover before falling asleep in his arms. Germany yawns and decides that they can discuss where to hang the painting after a nice nap in the park.

The End.

Started: 12/10/2013

Finished: 12/17/2013

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone and thanks for reading! As always, love ya!


End file.
